Payment
by Sp346
Summary: ONESHOT. How is it that Haruhi always finds herself in debt to Kyoya. Lemon


I don't own Ouran Host Club.

Lots of detailed sexual content.

* * *

Haruhi clicked the mouse to send the email. Another slander lawsuit filed by the Otori estate against another tabloid magazine. This was the fifth one this month. Couple that with a pre-nup agreement, estate planning for the super rich and a living will, Haruhi was fed up with handling the personal needs of rich bastards that paid lawyers to take care of their dirty laundry. This was not what she had gone to law school for. Like her mother, she had wanted to work for the district attorney and prosecute those who broke the law; not figure out loop holes so those with money didn't have to play by the same rules. How did she get into this mess!

Oh yes. It was 4 months ago that Kyoya had entered her life again. She had arrived at the hospital for her usual morning visit to check on her father. He had slipped and fallen at work resulting in some very expensive back surgery. The orthopedic surgeon had said he would be back to normal. Eventually. He still had a lot of physical therapy ahead of him. Of course the bar he worked at didn't have insurance and on top of that, he didn't have any disability insurance. Haruhi had been filling in at her father's bar, working nights, while going to school during the day. It was the last semester before she would become a real lawyer. Once she got that degree, she could quit being a bar tender at the drag bar and work as a real lawyer at a firm that offered real benefits.

Those plans had come crashing to an end last week when the school informed her that they were revoking her scholarship as her grade had slipped. Her scholarship package required her to maintain a 4.0 average. Now the school was sending her a bill for over $45,000 or withholding her degree. But this was Haruhi, she was going to pull through one way or another.

As she exited the elevator on her father's floor, the floor nurse who usually waved a cheery hand at her quickly stopped her with a serious face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fujioka, but we will be discharging your father tomorrow. We didn't realize he doesn't have insurance."

"But what about the physical therapy?"

"Since it's not life threatening, we can't really offer that at this moment, unless you can come up with some other financing option." She tried to offer a pathetic little smile. "And by the way, the hospital will be sending you a bill for his current expenses. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but last time I saw a bill for this type of surgery, it was way over $150,000."

Things could not get any worst. She couldn't let her father suffer as an invalid. That's when she decided to do the unthinkable. Ask a certain shadow king for a loan.

She knew Tamaki and the twins would have given her the money without question, but she didn't want to owe them as they would never take the money back from her. Kyoya, on the other hand, would make a deal to benefit himself and figure out a profitable way for her to pay him back. She just hadn't thought he would demand that she work for him.

Of course working for the Otori empire had its benefits. Her father was getting the best care possible, and she was paying off that school and medical bill. But the price of her soul was too high. In the past 4 months, she had developed a dark aura that even rivaled Kyoya's.

"Ms. Fujioka, the boss wanted me to give you this. He said it was top priority." Kyoya's administrative assistant smiled at Haruhi as she handed her a folder. Opening the folder, Haruhi quickly glanced through it as a dark aura rose above her frightening the poor messenger into a corner. The irate woman got up from her chair and stormed towards Kyoya's office.

Slamming the door open she threw the folder on Kyoya's desk, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?"

"My my Haruhi! Where are your manners? Aren't you supposed to knock before entering your boss' office." He looked up from his glasses with his usual cool self.

"Don't kid yourself about being my boss. It's only until I pay my debt and as soon as that is done, I am out of here." Haruhi was literarily spitting the words out of her mouth. She couldn't remember ever being this angry before. "A sexual harassment preemptive counter-lawsuit. What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure I did all my research before endeavoring in anything," in his usual monotone, emotionless voice.

"What type of endeavor! You want to cover yourself legally before you sexually harass somebody?" There were actual flames coming out of Haruhi's ears by this point.

"Something like that. You know I always like to plan ahead and know exactly what I'm getting into."

"Well, you can do that yourself. This is the last straw. I quit. I will not be a part of such debauchery." Haruhi was already half way across the room.

"Haruhi, I don't think that would be a very good idea considering the amount you owe me."

Haruhi swiftly turned around and walked up to Kyoya's desk. Slamming her fish on the expensive mahogany handcrafted table, she yelled, "I would rather sell myself on the streets than continue being part of your manipulating actions."

Oh, those were the words he had been waiting for. Standing up, he leaned across the table until she was close enough that he could smell her sweet skin. His lips fluttered around her ear as he seductively whispered, "Well, if that is how you want to do it, I've said it before, you can always pay me with your body."

A moment of silence passed between them before Huruhi spoke, "And how do I know I can trust you to keep your end of the bargain?"

For the first time in Kyoya's lifetime, he was actually speechless. He had planned out every possible scenario except this one. "Um, an Otori's word is as good as any contract you could write up, Huruhi." Although he had said the words, they didn't seem so confident.

"Are you sure Mr. Otori because I seem to have caught you off your guard?" Haruhi was playing a dangerous game. This was like poking an angry bear. "What assurance do I have that you won't just take what you want and forget that we even made this deal?" With that she pushed him back into her chair. This time she was the one leaning over seductively giving Kyoya a good view into her blouse.

Kyoya was trying to compose himself. Why was it that this little woman always had a way of surprising him. "Are you questioning my integrity counselor?"

"I'm just looking out for my own interest." With that Haruhi crawled over the table and perched herself on all four looking directly at Kyoya.

"Would you like me to put it in writing?"

"I just might." By this time she had crawled onto his lap and was pulling at his tie. "So is this the sexual harassment endeavor you were contemplating earlier?"

"Maybe…"

As Haruhi straddled him, she pulled her skirt up and sat right on his hard and aching erection. Even between his pants and her panties, he could feel her wet folds rub against him. She moved her hips on purpose to let him know what was to come as she stared him straight in the eye.

"Oh, oh, oh. Haruhi, what are you doing to me!"

"Keeping my end of the bargain."

With that she unzipped his pants and pulled out her penis, stroking it gently. "You have any protection?"

"In that drawer," Kyoya muttered, barely able to make coherent sentences.

"Wow, when you say you were preparing for THIS endeavor, I didn't realize how prepared you were."

Haruhi quickly pulled out the condom and rolled it on.

"Haruhi wait. We should talk…"

Before he could get another word out, she had already sat on his erection, taking him in all the way into her wet and tight vagina.

"Aaaahhh," were the only words that came out of his mouth and he just let Haruhi take him on a ride of pure ecstasy. She hadn't even bothered taking off her panties, just pulling it aside to give him access. Her movements were slow and deliberate, pulling up slowly and painfully until only the tip was barely in, waiting a second and then slamming herself down on him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked with control. "Do you want to stop because I think you already made a deal to back out of now. I'm going to take it that I've kept my end of the deal."

"No, no, no. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Was the shadow king actually begging? Haruhi let a smirk pass across her lips and she looked down at the man underneath her writhing in pleasure. She had taken all control away from this individual who always prided himself on having the upper hand with everybody. Well no more. Now she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She swung one leg over Kyoya, bringing her legs together, turning so she was now sitting on his lap with her legs closed and facing out. Using her hands for leverage against the sides of the chair, she moved up and down. This new position made her feel even tighter which was something Kyoya hadn't imagined even being possible. At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer.

"Haruhi, slow down, you're going to make me cum!" To which Haruhi only responded by moving faster. It didn't take long, five more trusts and he was done.

"Aaahhh. Haruhi." He screamed. "You…you…" he had no words.

Haruhi quickly got up and smoothed out her skirt. "I think we are done. I kept my end of the bargain and now I expect you to keep yours. I'll take this as my official last day. Good bye Kyoya." She said as she walked out the door.

"Haruhi, wait. Where are you going?" Kyoya tried to follow her but his pants were undone and he still had a used condom on him that needed to be disposed of. By the time he got himself together and ran out the office room, she was already gone.

* * *

It was later that evening when Haruhi was sitting in her small apartment eating a bowl of her favorite Ramen when there was a loud knock on the door. She didn't have to look through the peephole to know who it was. The five angry voice messages on her cell phone, were enough to let her know who could project that much anger in just the way he knocked. But she still had a lesson to teach this man. So putting the safety chain on, she cracked the door open.

"What do you want? I thought this afternoon's 'meeting' took care of any business we had together."

"Haruhi, open this door now. We need to talk."

"No. I have nothing to say to you. I owe you nothing. You don't own me anymore."

"Haruhi, don't piss me off." The demon lord was living up to his name. "If you don't open this door now, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

Before she could get an answer, he had pushed the door open, breaking the safety chain off its hinges. This had sent Haruhi flying to her floor. Kyoya stomped into the room, slammed the door behind him, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You took something from me today. Something I value a lot. Now you're going to see what happens when you play with fire." With that, he walked into her bedroom and threw her on the bed. Before she had a chance to get up, he had pinned her body to the bed with his own. "You took away my control; I've come to reclaim it." With those words he lowered his mouth to her lower lips and bit hard enough for her to open her mouth in a surprised exclamation. He immediately took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and kiss her senseless. They had had sex without even kissing. Now he was making up for that.

Haruhi reached up her hands to slip them into his hair, but before she could reach her goal, Kyoya grabbed her hands and pinned them down on the bed. "Oh no you don't. This time I'm going to show you what Otori Kyoya can do." Luckily for him Haruhi had been sitting in her bathroom when he rudely barged into her apartment. When he threw her on the bed her robe had come undone exposing her delicious breasts. Within seconds he was swirling his tongue around her nipple, while blowing onto them creating a sensual feeling that had Haruhi curling her toes.

But that motion only lasted for a minute because his goal was further down. He was not going to spare her any mercy. Taking the tip of her clit into his mouth, he sucked so hard that Haruhi felt like she couldn't take any more. "Kyoya, stop. I don't think I can handle this." Her words resembled a breathy moan and she clutched the bed sheets tightly with her hands.

But Kyoya had only started. Without removing his mouth, he pushed in two fingers and curled them stimulating her G-stop. He alternated his mouth between sucking and licking her clit. Soon she was moaning and wiggling under his ministration, begging for him to stop but enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly, she tensed up and raised her hips towards the ceiling, holding her breath, waiting for a second before screaming in pure joy.

Kyoya smiled at his handy work as he removed his finger from her and moved back up to look her straight in the eye.

"Don't ever walk away from me again." He sounded stern and demanding.

"And what if I do?" Haruhi panted out defiant as ever.

"You'll break my heart," he said softly as he gently kissed her. Haruhi responded by smiling into the kiss.

"After that performance of yours, I feel like I own you again. Am I in your debt again?"

"Well, just like last time, you can always pay me with your body."

* * *

Author's note: So I got an anonymous review about consent. I want to make it very clear that this is pure fantasy. In real life, decent people don't go knocking down doors and throwing their partners on the bed, without previous consent that this type of behavior is acceptable.


End file.
